


Holding onto Hope

by theadventurouswriter



Series: Silent Mary One Shots [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cried again while writing this, Curses, Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hope, Love, Made me smile, Memories, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Lieutenant Lesaro was once a proud father to his daughter. When the Silent Mary embarked on the dangerous voyage to the Caribbean, he held onto hope that he would be reunited with his daughter until the curse took his daughter away from him.





	Holding onto Hope

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES. THERE BE SPOILERS AHEAD YE BEEN WARNED*

“I love you, Papa.”

Lieutenant Lesaro’s heart broke when he heard his daughter Amaya tell him that she loves her Papa. He did not want to leave his daughter but was very loyal to his Captain Armando Salazar and the crew of the _Silent Mary_. He had to do this for his daughter. His Amaya.

He knew that the mission was going to be a very dangerous one and that Amaya will not have her father back. Lesaro only had to remain strong and hopeful for his daughter who was counting on him to return alive from the Caribbean.

Now, Lesaro was doomed for the rest of his life. Amaya had lost her father to the curse that Jack Sparrow had placed upon Salazar and the _Silent Mary._ He was angry at Jack and wanted to kill him like his Captain but he secretly knew that would not work.

Jack had the key for their freedom from the Devil’s Triangle which Lesaro knew and remained to be hopeful that he would be free from the burning cave that claimed his life.

However, as the days went on under the curse, Lesaro could not sleep nor eat but only had to think about Amaya who was stuck in Spain without her beloved Papa. He thought of her not knowing when her Papa was coming home. He dreaded the fact that Amaya would have grown up, forgetting her Papa and not knowing who he was.

When the cave was pitch black, Lesaro went to looking back on memories with Amaya. In his hand, he held a charred rag that had a drawing on it. The drawing was of him and Amaya that was made by his daughter before he left Spain on the ill-fated voyage to the Caribbean.

_“Papa! Look!” Amaya excitedly shouted to Lesaro as she found a crab amongst the sand at the beach near the Port of Cadiz where the Silent Mary was._

_Lesaro chuckled softly as he saw the excited child hold a small crab in her petite hands. Amaya Lesaro was a child who loved the sea and outdoors. He knelt down to the child’s height to admire the small crab that was in his daughter’s hands._

_“Papa, can I take it home?” Amaya asked with eagerness in her voice which made Papa smile. He let out a soft sigh before speaking to his daughter that was playing in the sand._

_“My Novio, he has a home and it is here at the beach. He would be happy if he stayed in his home.” Lesaro said softly to his daughter that looked sadly to him. He disliked his daughter being sad. Amaya gently put the crab back down on the sand before wrapping her small arms around Lesaro._

_Lesaro picked up his daughter while in his naval uniform and began to walk along the sandy shore of the beach._

_“Papa?” Amaya looked to her Papa who had an eye patch over one of his eyes. He had lost one of his eyes to an infection he had contracted on a previous voyage on the Silent Mary._

_“Yes, my daughter?”_

_“Can I come with you on the ship?” Amaya innocently asked and Lesaro sighed heavily, he knew his daughter wanted to be with him on the Silent Mary._

_“Love, you can’t. I’m sorry but you can’t be on the ship. You can go on it when you’re big like me.” Lesaro said sombrely as he held his daughter which Amaya was looking at him with tears in her chocolate brown eyes._

_“Why?”_

_“You just can’t”_

_Those three words that Lesaro told his daughter broke him. He hated telling his daughter that she could not go on the Silent Mary with her Papa. He hated how Spanish society saw girls and women weak when he knew that Amaya was one of the strong-willed persons that Lesaro ever knew in his life._

_He was proud of Amaya, his creation. His pride and joy. Before Amaya was born, Lesaro never knew that a small child would bring so much joy and love to a man. Fatherhood suited the naval officer well and his crew had always commented on how Lesaro was committed to being a father to his daughter when many wouldn’t._

_“Okay, Papa.” Amaya said before giving Lesaro one of her ‘bear hug’s she liked to call them. It made Lesaro happy that Amaya still loved him even he could not let her onboard the Silent Mary._

_The father and his daughter continued to walk along the sandy shoreline of Cadiz until they were approached by Santos._

_“Uncle Santos!” The girl beamed up with excitement when she saw Officer Santos approaching her and her Papa._

_“Maya!” Santos smiled when the girl ran to him with her arms wide to be held. Santos picked up Amaya and carried her over to Lieutenant Lesaro who was happy to see his daughter with his closest friend._

_While Santos carried Amaya in his arms, he spoked to Lesaro with sadness etched on his young face. He knew that Lesaro hated being away from his daughter._

_“Sir, the ship is ready to leave for tomorrow.”_

_Lesaro’s smile dropped when Santos told him that the Silent Mary was ready to leave for the most dangerous voyage that he had ever undertaken in his Naval career._

_“Thank you, Sir.” Lesaro said softly and the men kept on walking on the sand with Amaya in Santos’s arms._

_“Uncle?” Amaya looked at Santos in the eyes. Santos had loved the girl like a niece that he would never have. Lesaro liked how his daughter and his close friend had treated each other like an Uncle and a Niece._

_“Yes, Darling?_

_“Will Papa be gone tomorrow?”_

_“Yes, Darling. He will be leaving with me but do not forget that he will think of you every single day when we are on the water. You are his only special person for him.” Santos said in a quiet tone as he held Amaya in his arms._

_When the day came for Lesaro and Santos to leave with the Silent Mary, Amaya saw to drawing her beloved Papa a picture of her and her Papa. It made Lesaro feel sad that he may not see his daughter again but felt proud of her._

_Lesaro laid down with one knee on the ground with his arms open for his daughter to hug him. When Amaya came to give him a cuddle, “I’ll be waiting for you at the beach every day until you come back.” Amaya whispered into his ear before giving him the drawing to have with him on the Silent Mary. Lesaro’s tears streamed down steadily on his face as he looked at the picture that his daughter had drawn for him._

_“I love you, Papa.” Amaya said as she waved to Lesaro as he boarded the Silent Mary. Lesaro blew her a kiss which Amaya returned back to him with a smile on her cherubic face._

While in the darkness of the cavern, Lesaro continued to look at the charred rag until Santos came over. Santos saw the rag and felt sorry for Lesaro as he knew that the Lieutenant would be missing his daughter.

“I hope Amaya is doing well.” Santos said sadly over Lesaro’s shoulder which Lesaro acknowledged the young officer’s presence.

“Me too. I hope she’s waiting on the horizon for me to return to her like she promised me. My daughter needs her Papa now. I hope Jack opens that blasted compass and frees us.” Lesaro said with a clipped tone to his voice.

Lieutenant Lesaro was again holding onto a small glimmer of hope of reuniting with his daughter back in Spain. He only had to get Jack to free him from the abyss that was forced upon him when Jack led him and the Silent Mary into the ill-fated cavern called the Devil's Triangle. 


End file.
